


Subtlety Is Lost On You

by hipstermom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstermom/pseuds/hipstermom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety Is Lost On You

        Bokuto knocked eagerly on Akaashi's door, waiting impatiently for the other man to open the door. It was nearly eleven AM and they'd yet to start their Christmas shopping, which was important since the holiday happened to be next weekend. The door opened slowly and Bokuto swiveled into the apartment, kicking the door shut with the grace that came from being on a college volleyball team. A wide smile set on his face as he face the other, Akaashi's morning appearance was something that made Koutarou want to wake up to it every morning. With disheveled, black locks and tired eyes- not to mention Akaashi didn't bother to put on a shirt before answering the door, but no one was complaining.

        "You just woke up didn't you, 'Kaashi?" The words were accusational, but playful all the same, "you're always late, you know?" With a sigh, Bokuto slid off his coat and sunk into the couch, eyeing the other male with clear interest. It wasn't really a strength of Bokuto's to hide what he felt or even thought, he was the definition of an open book.

        "'s not my fault, you said we were going at twelve," Akaashi yawned and Bokuto's heart tightened at the vulnerability of the situation. Akaashi is very carefully guarded around everyone, even Bokuto for a while, but not anymore. He didn't realize he was staring until he caught the other's gaze and huffed with false annoyance.

        "Eleven, twelve, same thing." A loud grunt from the kitchen allowed that Akaashi disagreed. Luckily for them both all the boy needs to wake is coffee and sweatpants, the coffee was on it's way. Bokuto stood from the couch and strolled with hands in pockets to lean against a kitchen counter, not to stare at Akaashi of course. However, he couldn't seem to do anything but eye the lines of his muscular back- athletes and their physiques. Akaashi hadn't grown much since high school so Bokuto was a bit taller, leaner even. Where he had height and agility, the other had speed and build- it made them a good pair. Then again, they'd always been a good pair, "Kuroo called me the other day- he's apparently on the college team we'll be practicing with next week, isn't that cool?"

        Akaashi didn't spare a glance as he responded, "oh? What about Kenma? Is he with that team too? He was great in high school, I want to see what kind of setter he's become." Then he turned and gazed lazily at Bokuto's face before taunting, "you better not go easy just because it's Kuroo."

        The ace scoffed with disgust, "me? When have I ever gone easy on my friends? Never, that's the answer." With a huff and an upturned nose, he feigned anger. Akaashi simply shrugged, sipping the freshly brewed coffee tentatively out of a portable mug.

        "I'm just saying-" Without another word, the setter disappeared into his room and tossed on a shirt before reemerging with a simple, "let's go, you're driving." Bokuto shrugged his coat back on, wrapping a scarp around his neck with a giddy expression. Following his teammate out of the building, they got in the cold car, enduring mumbles from Bokuto about how the car would be warm if Akaashi would have been ready. There was the sound of a soft sigh before the ace found himself glancing at his friend. The man's hands clutched the mug in front of his chest, eyes closed from fatigue and Bokuto could tell that Akaashi was nodding off. A flash crawled up his neck when an invasive thought took over, 'cute.' Shaking it off, gray eyes trained themselves on the road. 

        Shortly, the car came to a stop and Koutarou shook his friend gently, "Akaashi, we're here." Slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes, the other mumbled an apology before straightening. It had been a mutual agreement that their shopping would take place at the nearby strip mall since not only was it close, but there were hidden gems littered in the area, "we should go to the pet store first because I saw a cat sweater that I wanted to get for Kuroo and Kenma's new kitty. It had cute little fangs and claws all over it, perfect for the little demon." 

        "Kenma wouldn't appreciate you saying that, Bokuto." Akaashi's voice was quiet as usual, but huskier too as the fog of sleep hadn't quite cleared yet, "but I guess that's fine. I could also get them something. A new collar perhaps-"

        "For the cat, right?" There was mischief in the gaze. Bokuto chuckled at the shock that clearly turned some cogs in Keiji's mind and the result was disgust, "no need to shame them, 'Kaashi, animals will be animals." There was a snort then, almost like a laugh and Koutarou's gaze landed on Akaashi for a moment to see that in fact, it was. Between the laughter and the cold, Akaashi's cheeks and nose were bright red- eyes squinted against the harsh wind, and although there was still sleep in them, there was also laughter. The feeling Bokuto had in the car returned along with the invasive thought, the one stupid, little word. 

        With a cough, he dismissed the thought and returned all thoughts to shopping. "After that, I have to get something for Hinata-" 

        Akaashi looked stunned when Bokuto caught his eye again, "you still talk to number ten?" 

        "His name is Hinata, Akaashi," with a little grin, the ace nodded, "he's going to a college nearby as of next semester." Akaashi only maintained one friendship after high school besides Bokuto and that was Kenma and Kuroo; however, the other seemed to have kept in touch with a lot more people than he thought. "I'm going to get him a knit hat from that store down the street because I know he likes knit sweaters. Then, I'll get something for mom at the clothing store- probably a skirt with pockets because for some reason she loves pockets." 

        "I don't really have much to buy, just something for my parents and my sister. You, Kuroo, and Kenma of course. Maybe I should buy something for Kageyama, he'll be with Hinata right? I can't see them separating." It was well known by now that if any team wanted Hinata, they had to take Kageyama too- although Akaashi couldn't see how that would be much of a problem. "I don't know what he likes, though." His interactions with Kageyama were limited at best.

        "Just buy him a knit hat to match Hinata's," Bokuto offered, "maybe that'll please him." They pushed open the door to the pet shop and mumbled to each other as they looked around. Every now and then, Akaashi would ask for Koutarou's opinion and some kind of immaculate pride at the hint of trust would build the ace up to a point of intoxication and then the dismissal of his choice would bring him right back down. 

       This became a pattern from one store to the next, Bokuto often found his gaze sneaking to Akaashi. The way his teammate looked off-guard and focused gave him a feeling he couldn't possibly describe with the words he knew. There was a crush, it wasn't very secret and it didn't seem to bother Akaashi, but it was there and it was days like this that made him wish desperately that he could just erase it from his heart. Not being able to act on it was a torture within itself. At some point, Bokuto must have been zoned pretty hard because Keiji laid a hand on his arm and shook him lightly. 

        "Bokuto, do you think this will match Hinata's?" Glancing into the expectant gaze was the worst thing Bokuto could have done. Akaashi's eyes were wide and they held something not many could have noticed. Keiji was a very quiet person, not shy, he just chose not to speak unless he had something to say- however, his eyes were expressive if you knew how to read them. Often it can be missed, but beneath the lazy overcoat of disinterest, excitement flickered slowly. 

        Koutarou had to cough and grin before nodded vigourously, "yes, that looks great. Good job, Akaash', as usual." Turning away, he could feel a lingering gaze on the back of his head. Akaashi had long since learned how to read him and was fully aware of the internal turmoil. With a sigh, Akaashi set the hat down and stood firmly behind Bokuto. 

        "Hey, ace," the words made Koutarou turn quickly- it was very rare that Keiji called him ace outside of volleyball. Taking a short step forward, Akaashi leaned in, eyes never leaving Bokuto's. Time seemed to all but stop when he realized what was happening and before he could react, Keiji's lips were on his. One hand rested over Bokuto's chest to steady himself as if he were the one who's knees shook- he wasn't. It only took a few seconds then Bokuto was kissing back, not understanding, but not ready to question. 

        Once Akaashi pulled away there was a feeling in Bokuto's chest like there were birds fluttering around viciously, only caring to be gently when their wings brushed his heart. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Akaashi, "now cheer up and finish shopping so we can go home and watch movies." That was already their plan, but somehow now it seemed like a promise. Maybe he'd imagined it, but from the angle he stood at, Bokuto swore Akaashi was smirking. 

 

Bonus:

**To: Catboy**

DUDE. HE KISSED ME.

**From: Bokuto**

**To: Birdboy**

Damn, he kissed you first?  
Spineless, now I owe Kenma  
twenty dollars.

**From: Kuroo**

**To: Catboy**

SHUT UP, HE KIS SED ME

**From: Bokuto**

**To: Birdboy**

Well I guess that means  
you can finally stop gushing  
to me about him

**From: Kuroo**

**To: Catboy**

Never

**From: Bokuto**

**Author's Note:**

> Nonchalant gays are the only gays for me.


End file.
